Les Sables du Temps
by Hope And Despair
Summary: Un ancien pouvoir sort de son sommeil éternel, un pouvoir pouvant contrôler le Temps... C'est Yugi qui s'est éveillé à la conscience de Gardien des Sables, afin d'accomplir sa destinée... Voici les Chroniques des Sables du Temps!
1. Chapter 1

**Les Sables du Temps**

**Prologue**

Dans certaines régions du monde, existent plusieurs formes de magie. Celle de l'Est, celle de l'Ouest, celle du Nord et celle du Sud. Chaque continent à sa propre forme de magie. Chaque peuple contrôlait un élément. Que ce soit la Terre, le Feu, l'Eau ou l'Air. Et encore bien d'autre...

Il y a de cela bien longtemps, une tribu pouvait contrôler le Temps à partir de Sables. Ces gens leur donnèrent d'ailleurs le nom de "Sables du Temps".

Cette tribu avait trouvé ces Sables sur une île etrange ou s'y trouvait une étrange bâtisse... Ils y avaient découvert une femme qui leur avait remis ces Sables qui avaient en outre la capacité de contrôler le Temps mais aussi l'élément du Sable! Cette femme se faisait appeler Impératrice du Temps. Cependant en leur remettant ces Sables Sacrés, cette femme les mis en garde...

_**"Un puissant magicien, autrefois avait désiré ces Sables pour s'enrichir et contrôler ces terres. Il avait à sa solde des hommes fidèles qu'on appelait les Anciens pour l'aider. Cependant les Sables répondent au reflet de l'âme et s'unissent avec elle... Si celle ci est pure et sincère, cette personne se verrait alors protégé par ces Sables et accordé leurs pouvoirs. Si celle ci est impure et perfide, cette personne se verrait détruire son âme et dévoré par les Sables. C'est ce qui arriva à cet homme mais il s'est servi de ses immenses pouvoirs pour sauver son âme. Il a été sceller au coeur de cette île dans le Temple du Temps par nos ancêtres mais sans nous avoir jeté une malédiction lui et ses hommes. Mais le sceau s'épuise et faiblit car aujourd'hui, ce mage attend son heure et récupère son energie pour créer une nouvelle enveloppe corporelle avant de se mettre de nouveau à la recherche de ces Sables. Je suis liée à cette île. La malédiction nous interdit à mon peuple et à ma famille de nous enfuir. Je ne peux donc pas mettre les Sables Sacrés dans un autre lieu. Notre oracle, celle des Sables, a questionné les Esprits de cette île, ceux qui sont à l'origine de ma famille et de nos Sables. Ils nous ont prédit votre arrivé et nous ont demandé de vous remettre les Sables. Et quand le moment sera venu, dans votre famille, par le pouvoir de notre ancêtre qui créa les Sables, naîtra celui qui héritera de mon sang et se verra le Gardien des Sables, le Prince des Sables du Temps! Alors, il devra se servir de ses capacités pour remonter le Temps et me rejoindre afin de détruire ce mal et rompre la malédiction des Anciens et du Mage..."**_

Avec ces révélations, ils avaient quittés cette île pour rejoindre leur Terre. Mais des personnes ambitieuses voulaient acquérir ces Sables et cette tribu vit son pays ravager par la famine et la guerre. Comprenant le danger que ces Sables étaient, le prince héritier s'était enfui vers l'Est avec les Sables. Ses motivations qui étaient de protéger et sa famille et son peuple, il ne pouvait les laisser plus longtemps en leur terre. Mais sa famille était lié aux sables, il ne pouvait donc pas les laisser n'importe où, ni les sceller quelque part sans courroucer les Esprits de ces Sables. Alors il s'exila. Il resta quelques temps en Egypte, un pays voisin dont le pouvoir des Ombres était en maître. Là, il y rencontra celle qui partagerait le restant de sa vie. Mais il dû encore fuir vers l'Est non sans avoir aidé le Pharaon Atem pour sceller les ténébres qui étaient devenu incontrôlable. Lui et sa compagne voyagèrent pour arriver enfin devant l'Océan qu'ils traversèrent pour rejoindre le pays du Japon où ils s'installèrent sans soucis. L'homme avait enfermé les Sables, contenues dans un sac en cuir, dans une petite boite en argent qu'il passa à ses descendants.

Des générations passèrent au fil du temps et cette famille perdit peu à peu les évènements passés qui étaient devenue qu'une simple histoire avant d'être complètement oublié tandis que la boite se passait entre les mains de la famille. Mais les Sables n'avaient pas oublié. Ils attendaient celui qui les contrôlerait à nouveau.  
Des années plus tard, le gardien des Sables vit enfin le jour. Il était d'une pureté d'âme que ce jeune garçon n'aurait aucun problème à s'unir avec les Sables.

Il s'appelait Yugi Mûto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Sables Du Temps**

**Chapitre 1****Une histoire se termine pour qu'en commence une autre...**

Le silence retomba dès que l'éboulement de la tombe s'arrêta.

Tout était enfin fini.

La porte du Royaume des Ombres était désormais scéllée et les 7 objets du Millénium avaient été englouti par la terre. L'esprit du Pharaon, Atem, était parti rejoindre les siens. Yugi quitta des yeux l'endroit pour se poser sur ses amis. Eux aussi venait de perdre un précieux ami. Le jeune garçon aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Téa. Yugi baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas dupe et connaissait les sentiments de son amie pour le pharaon... Il redressa la tête quand une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était celle d'Ishizu qui lui souria tandis que Kaiba derrière elle acquiessa de la tête, le félicitant inconsciemment.

Pendant ce temps, son frère Marek fit bouger les autres pour rejoindre le bateau afin de rallier la capitale.

Alors qu'ils montaient à bord, ils ne virent pas une ombre entouréé de Sable sur une colline.

_**"L'heure est bientôt venu mon fils de nous rejoindre..."**_ murmura t'elle au vent avant de retomber en poussière.

Alors que Yugi monta à bord, il s'arrêta subitement.

"Qu'y a t'il, Yugi?" lui demanda Joey.

Yugi garda le silence.

"J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un parler..." dit il avant de suivre les autres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le temps avait repris son cours normal bien que Yugi pouvait sentir un vide en lui. Certaines habitudes avaient changé. Il était certes triste du départ de son ami mais comme ses amis il se ressaisit. Il savait qu' Atem n'aimerait pas ce genre de comportement.

Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils étaient revenus d'Egypte. Et certaines choses avaient considérablement évolué. Comme par ailleurs, le comportement de Seto Kaiba. Sans pour autant avoir perdu sa capacité à intimider autrui, il était devenu plus..."gentil". Cette pensée fit sourire le jeune dueliste.

Cependant depuis quelques temps, son sommeil était perturbé par bon nombre de cauchemars dont il ne saissisait pas le sens...

Il se trouvait sur une île face à l'océan avant de se retrouver face à face avec une jeune femme cachée dans les ténébres devant une sorte d'église. Elle tendait la main vers lui tout en l'appelant : _**"Gardien des Sables, il est temps. L'heure est venu pour toi de revenir aux origines. Là où tout a commençer..." **_Puis des sables prirent forme humaine, celle d'un guerrier dont involontairement il connaissait le nom. Le Dahaka, la main sombre du destin. Et ce dernier disparut pour laisser place à un homme ou plutôt une sorte de monstre dont la voix lui glaçait le sang : _**"Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne récupère ce qui me revient de droit, Prince du Temps!"**_

C'était sur ces paroles qu'il se réveillait en sueur la nuit. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Cela faisait des lunes que ce même rêve lui revenait et il ne comprenait pas le concept de Gardien des Sables et du Prince du Temps. Au début, cela ne l'inquiètait pas mais à force que le rêve revenait en force, il décida à en parler à son meilleur ami. Malheureusement Joey lui même n'avait rien compris mais il lui avait donné un certain conseil. Celui d'appeler les Ishtars.

La famille Ishtars composé de Ishizu, Marek et Odion qui résidait en Egypte ne fut pas d'un certain secours mais Ishizu l'avait tenu en garde. Quelque chose se préparait dans l'ombre. Elle en était convaincue. Et que ce rêve en lui même le prévenait. Et que c'était normal de ne pas comprendre les choses présentées ainsi et qu'il comprendrait le moment venu. Puis elle l'avait rassuré, disant que si le besoin l'était, lui et les autres étaient les bienvenue en Egypte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le temps passa sans grand bouleversement. Quand un jour, avant de se rendre en cours, sa mère lui remit une petite boite en argent.

"Maman, qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda t'il en observant l'objet dans sa main.  
"Cette boite se transmet de génération en génération dans notre famille. Nous devons en prendre le plus grand soin. Et je voudrai que tu la gardes sur toi en mémoire de moi..."

"Maman? Tout ... va bien?" demanda Yugi perplexe face au comportement de sa mère. Cette dernière secoua la tête.  
"Ne t'en fais pas mon fils. Tout ira bien. File maintenant tu risques de rater ton bus."

"Ah c'est vrai!! Au revoir ma'm! A toute à l'heure!"

Tandis qu'il sortit de la maison sous les yeux attentifs de sa mère sans remarquer son espression changeante, il disparut de vue. Sa mère serra alors ses mains sur son coeur et soupira, tout en fermant les yeux.

"Le moment est enfin venu pour les Sables de renaître..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La même journée, à la fin des cours, eut lieu un tremblement de terre d'une forte intensité que tout menaça de s'écraser. A l'école où le bâtiment lui même risqua de s'effrondrer, les élèves étaient en train d'évacuer l'école.

Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan et Bakura suivaient les autres quand ils aperçurent Kaiba changer de direction.

"Hey où tu vas?! Tout est en train de s'effrondrer!!" cria Joey

"Je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans mon frère!"

"Tu crois pas qu'il est déja sorti! Ton frère est pas si stupide!"

Voyant qu'il ne risquait pas de l'écouter, Joey l'assomma avant de le porter avec l'aide de Tristan

"Il risque de te tuer tu sais!" commenta Tristan

"On verra bien!"

Finalement, ils réussirent à sortir sans grande difficulté. Ils trouvèrent ensuite Sérénity et Mokuba. Ce dernier demanda ce qui était arrivé à son frère quand ce dernier se réveilla et se jeta sur Joey. Mais il fut interrompu quand un bruit étrange résonna. Une sorte d'arc électrique se forma et s'aggrandissa pour former une sorte de vortex. De là, une ombre apparut et une voix froide et monotone que Yugi semblait avoir déjà entendu résonna :

_**"Hahaha Mon attente est enfin terminé! Après tant d'annèes, prisonnier du temps, je suis enfin libre!! Le peuple du Temps n'est plus et mes forces sont désormais sans limites!! "**_" Des monstres apparurent derrière cette étrange personne à travers cette porte interdimensionnel. Des monstres familiers venant du Royaume des Ombres! _**"Cette planète est mienne!! Mes**_ _**compagnons vont tous vous détruire!! Les descendants des Anciens et Le Prince du Temps dès qu'ils seront retrouvés, seront sous mon contrôle!! Ainsi je deviendrai le Maitre du Temps!!"**_

Puis les monstres passèrent à l'attaque.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe encore! grommela Kaiba.  
"On se posera des questions plus tard! Filons d'ici!" cria Bakura

"Mais où aller?" demanda Téa tandis qu'ils couraient loin de l'école.

"Là où la sécurité est forte!" fit Kaiba

"Hein?" sortit Joey

"Mon entreprise, idiot!"

"Ah ok."

Alors qu'ils couraient à travers les rues démantibulées suite au tremblement de terre, Yugi réagit en se souvenant de son réveil et se rappela cette voix.

"C'était la même que celui du type à la forme de monstre!" pensa t'il.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination et la porte se referma au moment même où un monstre allait les suivre.

Ils reprirent leur souffle quand Téa remarque que la poche de Yugi brillait. Ce dernier en sortit la boite d'argent que sa mère lui avait remit dans la matinée. Il l'ouvrit et remarqua une petite saccoche en cuire. Il l'ouvrit et du sable en sortit pour finir dans sa main.  
"Du ... sable?" remarque Joey perplexe.  
Puis d'un coup, les sables se mirent à briller et pénétrer la peau de Yugi soutirant un cri à ce dernier tandis que des marques jaunes fines telle des fils apparurent sur sa peau, glissant sur celle ci avant de s'arrêter sur son poignet. Toute sa main en était recouverte...

"Qu'est ce que...? commença Kaiba alors qu'un brouillard apparut pour se former en esprit. Elevé devant eux, ce dernier les salua avant de porter particulièrement son attention sur Yugi.

_**"Je te salue, Gardien des Sables, fils spirituel et sanguin de l'impératrice du Temps. Mon Prince, l'heure est enfin venue d'achever votre destinée."**_

"Pr..Prince?" balbutia Yugi.

_**"Oui. Prince du Temps."**_

Sur ces mots, Yugi s'évanouit tandis que l'immeuble se mit à trembler!!!


End file.
